Una insana obsesión
by Kenny-haku-yowane.iluv.yaoi
Summary: "¿Acaso ese líquido rojo era sangre? Imposible, yo había limpiado toda la sangre pero no importa." Pensó Damien. El amor suele ser confundido con la obsesión pero... ¿Qué pasará si los dos se combinan? No sé, pero lo único que sé es que nada bueno saldrá de esto. Asco de summary, no tienen que recordarmelo (?)


**Título: U**na insana obsesión.

**Personaje principal: D**amien.

**Advertencias: N**o sé, tal vez yaoi XDD pero poquito.

_**South Park no me pertenece si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**_

**C**aminaba por las calles de esta ciudad. Era de tarde y el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, esto le daba un aire melancólico al ambiente. La brisa hacia un sonido apenas audible que para mi era una bella melodía y tal vez para aquellos pocos que también lograban captarla. Sí, mis pensamientos suelen ser raros de vez en cuando, pero alguien una vez me dijo que aunque suene raro es totalmente normal. Algo tonto. Dejo que el viento revuelva levemente mis cabellos negros porque se siente como una caricia para mi. Llegué hasta la puerta de su casa que no quedaba muy lejos del centro de la ciudad y abrí la puerta.

Reí en mi mente por entrar con tanta libertad a una casa que no es mía, ¿es que había olvidado asegurar que la puerta estuviera cerrada y con llave? Me imagino que sí, aunque es raro en él porque no suele olvidar este tipo de cosas.

Entré a la casa y cerré la puerta. Aspire ese dulce aroma tan descriptivo de él… pero además de eso sentí una rara sensación, ¿acaso estaría usando un perfume nuevo? No importa eso ahora.

Esboce una sonrisa apenas perceptible, esto es raro en mi, ya que no suelo sonreír de alegría.

Recorrí con la mirada la sala, no había nadie. Es una gran sorpresa. Observe con detenimiento el lugar: las paredes de un color azul de una tonalidad no muy suave ni muy fuerte, era simplemente agradable a mi vista. Las fotografías tiradas por el lugar, rotas y con un color amarillento en las orillas, ya gastadas por el tiempo. Volví a sonreír. Esto es muy gracioso, normalmente él es muy cuidadoso con las fotos de su familia y amigos.

Me encamine hasta las escaleras de su hogar y un espejo que queda en la pared cerca estaba roto, ¿qué habrá pasado? No tengo ni la menor idea tal vez…

Fui hasta su habitación, vaya que parecía la habitación de un niño después de hacer un gran berrinche. La ropa limpia y sucia estaba tirada en el suelo, había cristales en el suelo, gotitas rojas en el suelo y su cama estaba destendida. Fue entonces cuando lo vi, estaba sentado en una silla de madera que estaba frente al televisor. Su piel estaba demasiado pálida, mucho más de lo normal y su cabello negro estaba algo despeinado. Tal vez estaría enfermo. Me acerque a paso lento y no pude evitar soltar una risotada que se escuchó por toda la casa. Posé con cuidado mi mano sobre su hombre e intente hacerlo reaccionar pero fue inútil. No sirvió de nada. Ahora me pare a su lado (izquierda) y lo miré, examine cada parte de su rostro. Sus ojos de color tan azul como el mar ahora no tenía ese brillo que tanto me cautivaba pero eso no significan que me dejen de gustar. Miré sus labios, eran delgados y muy apetecibles. Un líquido rojo salía de su boca, ¿acaso era sangre?

Acaricie su mejilla, pude percibir que su piel estaba muy fría y tenía sangre en su rostro. Imposible, yo había limpiado toda la sangre pero no importa. Ese color rojo le hacía resaltar sus ojos. Sus brazos descansaban a sus costados de manera que quedaran colgando. Tenía costuras en sus brazos y por la falta de un dedo, había sangre.

"Debí de ser más cuidadoso con él" Dije a mis adentros mientras me sentaba en una esquina de la cama.

Ah, ya recordé porque estaba todo de esta manera. Yo mismo había hecho todo esto. Pero, vamos. Si él no hubiera puesto resistencia nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Sobre la cama había una fotografía de él y un rubio con una camisa mal abotonada de color verde. La rompí por la mitad, la tiré en el suelo para luego prenderle fuego. A veces agradezco tanto a mis poderes y es que odio tanto a Tweek. Siempre trato de quitarme a mi lindo Craig.

Le miré otra vez y sonreí por al fin tenerlo para mi solo. Me levante de la cama y deposite un suave beso en su mejilla izquierda. Lo levante de la silla, cargándolo y me acerque a la cama, dando pasos largos, evitando tropezar con los montones de ropa y demás cosas que había en el suelo. Lo recosté en la cama. Me incline hasta estar cerca de su rostro y le volví a dar otro beso que fue apenas un roce de labios. Me aleje de él y salí de la habitación cerrándola con llave para asegurarme que siempre estará allí para mi y únicamente para mi.

Esto pasa cuando tienes una obsesión… Una loca y enfermiza obsesión.

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Bien, esta cosa se me ocurrió mientras estaba en clases ._. no sé si soy la única que se inspira mientras esta en la escuela, algo raro… Nah, es totalmente normal. Me gustó mucho como me quedó, no se si a ustedes les haya gustado pero da igual ya, ok no XDDDD hahaha no me quedo muy bien que digamos pero… no sé X'D**_

_**Bien, el personaje este es Damien y el que está muerto (no sé si lo notaron LOL) es Craig, me dieron ganas de matar a Craig en un fic (?) soy mala :BBB muajajaja, XDDD amo esta pareja pero me quedo todo feo el fic :ccc siempre escribo feo –se pone a llorar- nunca escribiré bonito, bien, sin más que decir hasta luego. Ah, y dejen un review, please:D**_

_**QUE TENGAN UN HERMOSO DíA!**_


End file.
